1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cycling trailers, and more specifically to cycling trailers having a single wheel for being pulled behind a bicycle or motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cycling trailers are used for carrying cargo and or small children while using a bicycle or motorcycle. Cycling trailers can be used for various transportation tasks such as shopping, touring, trail riding or camping. In addition, single wheeled cycling trailers are preferred for their light weight efficient operation. The design of some single wheeled cycling trailers is taught by the prior art. Various forms of single wheeled cycling trailers can be seen as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,564, 4,413,835, 4,756,541 and 5,076,600.
However, the previously known forms of single wheeled cycling trailers do not include the specific structural features or improvements as are in the present invention that give rise to advantages in operation and practical utility.
For a cycling trailer to be of practical use, the cycling trailer must offer little resistance to the cyclist during operation. To offer little resistance, the cycling trailer should be designed for low rolling resistance and preferably low aerodynamic drag. Cycling trailers of the prior art having a single wheel reduce the rolling resistance of the cycling trailer by providing low weight but do not address the subject of aerodynamic drag.
To further provide for practical use, a cycling trailer should provide a means for protecting cargo from common hazards associated with normal use. Some of the common hazards associated with normal use include inclement weather, damage due to debris and grime, damage from brush when used in off road operation, crushing of cargo by other packages and theft of cargo when cycle is unattended. Many of the prior art trailers are substantially heavier and have a much higher rolling resistance. With the addition of an enclosure to the prior art, the weight and rolling resistance of the overall trailer would only increase. An increase in rolling resistance results in an inefficient cycling trailer which resultingly requires more effort from the user.
Another problem with the prior art cycling trailers is that they do not easily attach and detach from the bicycle. The cycling trailers of the prior art have permanent or semi-permanent attachments which are to be placed on the cycle itself. The cycling trailer is then coupled in some manner to the permanent or semi-permanent attachment on the cycle. Thus, an attachment of some sort is always on the cycle even when a cycling trailer is not attached. The prior art cycling trailers also require the use of tools in order to attach them to and detach them from the cycle. Requiring additional tools and multiple parts to assemble when attaching the cycling trailer to the cycle detracts substantially from its ease of use. Preferably, the attaching and detaching of the cycling trailer should be easily accomplished without the use of tools, as in the present invention, with a quick release action. Therefore, with the cycling trailer in the present invention being able to be attached to the cycle without the use of tools or additional parts, the cycling trailer can be easily transferred from one cycle to another without having to leave any attachments on the cycle.
In addition, the prior art cycling trailers do not provide a means for being locked to the cycle to prevent theft thereof.
When carrying a child, the cycling trailer must provide a safe positioning of the child so as to avoid injury in case of an accident. The child should be protected by the trailer in the case of a sliding type accident and the child should also be positioned so as to face toward the rear for maximum protection during a frontal crash.
The prior art trailer taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,600 provides protection for a child in a sliding crash. However, it does not position the child so as to face toward the rear so to provide maximum protection during a frontal crash.
Preferably, the child carrying portion of the cycling trailer is removably coupled thereto so as to allow convenient conversion between the child carrying and cargo carrying functions.
When utilizing the cycling trailer for commuting functions it is often required to carry a change of clothes, specifically hanging type clothes. Thus, it is an advantage for the cycling trailer to conveniently transport hanging clothes in a protective enclosure, either on their own or in a garment carrying bag.
Finally, when utilizing a cycling trailer for touring or camping, it is often desirable to carry items, such as tents or bed rolls, that are too large to easily contain in a practically sized body enclosure. A means for carrying such items securely on top of the cycling trailer is provided for in the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art cycling trailers and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the cycling trailer art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight aerodynamically shaped single wheeled cycling trailer with integral body enclosure for trailing behind a bicycle or motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a body enclosure that serves as a main structural support member of the cycling trailer itself as well as for the support of any loads to be carried thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a cover or lid which overlies the open top of the body enclosure so to provide the contents with protection from inclement weather and damage from debris.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a cover that is hinged to the body enclosure and that can be locked in the closed position so to prevent any of the cycling trailer's contents from being stolen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a body enclosure having a horizontal ridge about its mid section to add structural stiffness and provide a resting place for a mid height interior shelf. The shelf thereby providing a means for separating the interior space of the body enclosure so as to prevent contained cargo from being crushed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that can be attached to a cycle without requiring permanent or semi-permanent attachment fixtures to be first attached to the cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that is attached to the seat post of a bicycle by way of a quick release latching mechanism that requires no tools for operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a latching mechanism that can be securely locked to the cycle, thereby, preventing an unauthorized removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a removable goose-neck tongue thereby facilitating the compact storage and shipment thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes an insertable child carrier for optional use therewith that serves to place the child in a rearwardly facing position within the body enclosure. When the insertable child carrier is not used with the cycling trailer, the cycling trailer takes on its cargo carrying configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes a hanging bar for optional use within the body enclosure equipped with a means for securing hanging articles, such as clothes, a garment bag or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer that includes an optional tray type lid which overlies an open body enclosure. The tray type lid to be provided with an attached cargo net for use in transporting large items on the outside of the body enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cycling trailer for use with a bicycle or motorcycle, the bicycle including a seat post to facilitate the coupling of said cycling trailer thereto, said cycling trailer comprising in combination: a body enclosure, said body enclosure being generally of an aerodynamic shape and having a forward surface, a lower surface and an open top; a frame means for supporting said body enclosure and coupling said body enclosure to the bicycle; a wheel, said wheel being coupled to said frame means so to facilitate the supporting of said body enclosure; and a latching universal joint, said latching universal joint being coupled to said frame means providing pivotal movement therein, said latching universal joint further being rigidly coupled to the seat post of the bicycle thereby facilitating the pulling of said cycling trailer behind the bicycle, whereby said latching universal joint is easily removable from the seat post without any need of tools and without having any necessary permanent or semi-permanent attachments left on the seat post of the bicycle.
These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.